two worlds
by tenkage onna
Summary: He'll come and save me....he will... He murmured.
1. Chapter 1

a short one shot, that might just get me terribly flamed.

warning- mild cursing, insanity, um...thats all.

reasons- i wanted to make something dark like my other story.

rating- T

pairing- none.

summary-"he'll come and save me...he will..." he murmured.

disclaimer- not my show, please dont sue.

well, read on

"He'll come soon..."

He rocked back and forth, his knees up against his chest with his head against them. He kept rocking back and forth, as if frightened.

"He'll come soon..."

The walls were white with cushy padding. His mattress had no legs, and there was only one window in the room, with thick bars.

"It'll be okay, he'll come soon..." The boy chanted.

It was getting to be light outside, and with it would come doctors with needles. Needles he was so terribly afraid of by now.

"He'll come and save me...he will..." He murmured.

Tears fell from his wide horrified eyes, as he watched the sun came up. They would come in, and he would be taken to that terrible machine. He despised it, there wasn't anything wrong with him! His mother had repeatedly tried to get him out, as did Satoshi, but they just...wouldnt let him go. They held onto him like some kind of collectors prize. They constantly took blood samples, and constantly gave him medicines that wouldn't work. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with him!!!!

"He'll come, and save me, like he usta do..." This time he was chocking to repeat this.

The door began to be unlocked, and in came a tall man, clothed in a white jacket. He had two different needles: one for blood, and another for injecting medicine. The boy shook terribly and the tears fell faster in larger drops. As the man came closer with the needle, Daisuke screamed loudly in terror. He knew what came after the medicine, he had been here for months on end, so he couldn't not know.

The last few words he could choke out between his violent and weak sobs racked his body and made a few patients in the halls of the asylum look at him strangely.

"Dark...where are you? Why wont you save me?!"

His loud screams and sobs could be heard throughout the entirety of the asylum.

No one believed he wasn't insane, no one except a few people, who couldn't even barely make a difference. Dark was real! He was damn it! He was real!

eh? 0.o i might update this...tell me if i should. yeah, daisuke's in an asylum for being "insane". if i update i'll tell you why, though i'm sure you could figure out a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

na, a reviewer said to update as her birthday present! so i'm updating ne

warnings- fluffyish, mild swearing, um...insanity, and some disturbing OOCness.

reasons- cause i was told to update

rating- T

pairing- light dark/daisuke

summary- "he'll come back for me..." "who will niwa-kun?" "...dark."

disclaimer- not my show(shakes head saddly) nothing in this is mine ne.

well, read on, and enjoy happy birthday cheshirejin!

It was early morning, maybe eight at the least. The halls were still dark, but patients and doctors were milling about. They chatted happily, others not so much. Though through the cheery talk came the ritual screaming from the surgery room, cries for help and pleads of sanity being ignored. After all, no one here was sane, especially not some little boy who claimed he was Dark, who claimed he had seen and spoken to him. The things he said proved his insanity. So he was ignored.

The doctors held the screaming and flailing redhead down as the straps were done around his wrists and ankles, keeping clear of his sharp teeth and long nails. He continued to jerk about, desperate to stop them from preforming any more tests that required excess amounts of blood, and needles and anything that brought on unwanted pain. They had repeatedly asked him random questions, and even though they claimed him insane, were interested and jotted down notes. He was their little lab rat, and his DNA was of great use to them. Maybe they could create more just like him!

Daisuke whimpered as the first needle sank into his pale and soft skin, the nerves and muscles jerking uncontrollably in pain. They were putting in some sort of drug, he knew, and soon he'd fall numb and asleep. He hated falling asleep.

Pain seeped through him, and before he knew it, he was out. In his dreams he saw calming and cheerful amethyst eyes, and a wide mischievous grin. He saw paintings and statues, and battles and heard their conversations. It seemed to comfort Daisuke as he was being operated on, and the grin always seemed soft and warm while he was in pain. He never felt frightened when he had his memories or thoughts. Daisuke could still feel the warm traces of joy flowing through him when he woke up in his padded room. His large crimson eyes were unfocused and trying to see despite the obvious brightness. He sat up slowly, a sense of peacefulness from his dreams flowing through his drained veins.

A nurse was sitting in the room, her sad eyes and bright hair standing out from the whiteness. She smiled at him, but he simply watched her blankly. He never liked waking up to her. She reminded him of Risa, though they were nowheres near similar. He looked away and curled in on himself, letting his chin rest on his crossed arms. Maybe if he didn't talk, she'd go away, like the other nurses and doctors did. A half an hour went by, yet she didn't. She stayed put, still smiling, her bright blond hair shining beautifully while her sad murky goldish eyes watched him. He hated her more and more every minute she sat with him.

"You never talk...you only ever scream." She murmured sadly.

Daisuke glared at her, "Who wouldn't? I'm a lab rat in a padded room." He muttered coldly.

She cocked her head to the side, her smile turning to a sort of sad one. "I heard the doctors talking about giving you a room like everyone else's."

"It'll never happen."

"I heard them say, "Just two more tests and he's in a shared room." Just like that." She went on, as if the redhead hadn't spoken.

The redhead rolled his eyes, and looked away. "Its always two more tests, two more operations...but I dont want my own room, and I'm not waiting for two more tests."

Gold eyes widened with curiosity, and the girl leaned forward just so she might hear the boy's mutters. "Oh?" She asked.

Crimson eyes flashed in pride and victory as he glanced at her, as if he had a plan. "I wont be here for long, because he'll come back for me..."

"Who will Niwa-kun?"

"...Dark. Dark will come back and rescue me like he always has before! He will!" Daisuke replied, cheeks flushing with a sort of pride with each word.

The girl frowned, then rolled her eyes. "Why hasn't he yet then? Hmm?"

"Because he's lost, and planning! In another month, he'll come!"

"...Sure he will Niwa-kun, sure he will."

Daisuke glared angrily at her, hating that she didn't believe him. He curled back into himself and closed his eyes, seeing those cheery amethyst eyes again. Not long now, he thought warmly, because Dark will come back for him! This was probably a bet of some sort, like the second time they stole something. He was just waiting...

"He'll come." He murmured sleepily as the nurse left him.

---

It was dark outside, so much, that he had to squint to see even with a spell. Then again, the asylum was in a very desolate and far off area, so it was to be expected. A teen, maybe seventeen or eighteen, picked the lock to the large cast iron gates, grinning when he heard the telltale 'click'. Slipping inside between the small opening, the teen motioned for a small white rodent to follow. It did, with a small 'kyu', following its master who headed for the large double doors. Inside the asylum, no guards were stationed, only nurses who were checking rooms accordingly. A wide grin spread over his tan face. This was too easy.

---

The room was quiet, and Daisuke slept comfortably on his soft mattress. He was oblivious to the almost silent footsteps that traveled across the squishy floor, and only awoke when a hand gently shook him. With a start his eyes shot open, as if this happened often. He sat up and looked towards the hand, finding a teenage boy there, smiling warmly down at him. Daisuke knew that boy. He knew that violet hair, and those twinkling amethyst eyes. He knew that heart warming smile, and he knew him.

"Hey Dai." The boy whispered.

He didn't know how to speak, he forgot anything at all, even the fact that sometimes he had illusions. He reached out, and lightly tugged on an uneven lock of purple hair. The hair stayed fastened to the head, the strands felt soft like hair, and he felt his sweaty thumb run over it roughly. A small wince made its way on to the teen's face, and he glared slightly.

"Ah, stop tugging baka...! You'll tear it out!" He whispered in annoyance.

Daisuke let his hand fall to his side, before he murmured in disbelief, "...Dark."

The teen grinned, despite being annoyed just a second ago. "Yo."

He bit his quivering lip, tears welling up in his eyes as he fought to speak. Dark watched him curiously, wondering what was happening now. Before he had time to ask, Daisuke's thin arms encircled his chest and he found himself thoroughly glomped by the small redhead. Small muffled whimpers could be heard, and the older teen smiled softly as he hugged the boy back.

"I knew you'd come! I kept saying it and saying it, and your really here!" The boy sobbed, tight his embrace.

A guilty frown covered Dark's face and he looked away. "Sorry I took so long..."

Daisuke looked up at him with a wide happy smile, the tears on his face making him so young and innocent looking. "Its okay now! Cause you'll save me now...right?"

The thought of Dark just leaving him there tore him apart. The very thought of being left here, without being rescued made his tears grow larger. Not knowing why Dark was being so quiet, Daisuke began to fall back against the wall, eyes turning blank. Alarmed, the purple haired thief shook him by the shoulder in a semi frantic state.

"Dai?"

"Your leaving me..."

"Wha?" The teen asked in shock.

"You'll leave me. Just like my dreams. Your not even real are you?" Anger grew in the smaller boy's voice as he began to question him.

The thief was taken aback, "What?! Of course I'm real! And why would I leave you?"

"..." Daisuke kept silent, a sad self hating smile adorning his lips.

With a growl of anger the tiny boy was swept up into the taller male's arms bridal style, and he glared at him in annoyance. The redhead yelped quietly and clung to the violet haired boy tightly, teetering unsteadily as Dark stood up.

"Honestly, I gotta do everything for you. Cant even answer for yourself or stand up..."

Within seconds they were out of the room, and creeping about the hallway. It was very dark inside, and it was difficult to see. Luckily, there was only one way out, and they seemed to be following it. All went well for maybe a minutes before a loud screech was heard, making Dark look behind him in surprise only to see a nurse. She was the one who was visiting Daisuke earlier that day. It must have been her night shift, because she normally wasn't there. She dropped her clip board and stared at Daisuke as if he had five heads. The redhead squirmed in Dark's arms to grin at her.

"Told ya." He whispered in a singsong tone.

Before she could say something back, two more nurses appeared by her side, out of breath from running. They took one glance at the situation before quickly pulling a security lever. Red lights and loud sirens filled the asylum. Noting that they didn't have much time, Dark turned and ran down the hall, determined to get out. Several minutes later found the two hiding behind a wall, glancing around it nervously.

"Told you. Its impossible to get out." Daisuke murmured for the thousandth time.

The violet haired thief scowled. "Your pessimism is starting to get on my nerves...shut it."

Suddenly voices rang out, and they knew they were spotted. As quick as one could, the thief dashed off, towards the large double doors where safety surely waited. As they burst through the doors, cold air hit Daisuke for the first time in two months. He found that he liked the feeling of fresh air. Other guards and by now police officers had gathered around the parameter.

"Wiz!" Dark shouted, and as soon as he did, a flash of black attached to his back.

As he neared the black iron gate Daisuke began to panic, and just as they were about to hit the wings attached and gave a mighty flap, taking off. With a few more flaps they were in the air, and Daisuke watched the police and guards scurrying about like ants, firing at them, yet never hitting. The only sound he could hear was the sound of wind zipping past them, and Daisuke soon felt sleep taking over him.

"So, I got you out. See? It wasn't impossible!" Dark exclaimed with a victorious grin.

The redhead looked up at him, smiling tiredly. "Yeah...just like I knew you would."

If Dark heard the boy, he didn't show it, simply continued his journey. Half way there, Daisuke fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, where now more clear images of Dark now inhabited his mind. Night was just turning to dawn when the violet haired teen landed on the balcony of the Niwa's new residence. He walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it, stepping inside the room he had been staying in since he had returned. Laying Daisuke on the bed, he watched the redhead sleep for a bit. He seemed so peaceful, Dark mused.

Before he left to go tell Emiko his mission had gone well, he listened to Daisuke's peaceful snoring, smiling when he heard his name.

"I'm glad to have you back...things just weren't the same without you." Dark whispered before walking from the room.

owari! there'll be a sequel eventually ne. theres a reaon that they took so many blood samples.


End file.
